This application is a Divisional of U.S. application Ser. No. 12/884,349, filed Sep. 17, 2010 which claims priority from U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 61/246,331, filed Sep. 28, 2009.
The present invention relates to the preparation of a humic acid extraction which may be used for removing acidic gases from a flue gas stream and for soil amelioration.